thebiogateroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Summoning
Purpose Over the course of the roleplay, many questions have been asked about where they are and if they can communicate with their home worlds. The answer quite honestly is, they can't. So the basics of summoning, the retrieval of an object from one place to another, are put heavily into question with any profile submission in the roleplay. To follow are the standards to which the roleplay adheres to. Tutorial First and foremost, the question that comes immediately into question, is where are the summon spirits kept? From canon to canon, this varies quite a bit. For example, some worlds (like Naruto), summons live in a bog, a forest, or some other location on the world they hail from. In another example, like Duel Monsters, spirits commune through carried cards and those who are not in cards dwell in the Spirit World. Depending on the very answer to this question, three things might take place: Spirits Kept in a Physical Location Like the Naruto example, these spirits need a physical location. When the summoners who contract them come into the roleplay, they lose the ability to summon these beings. An assumed, implied part of their contract is that the spirits are within their reach or ability to contact, even if distance would slow down that contact. When changing over to Iriphos, they are no longer able to contact these spirits from back home, as the location that the spirits dwell in doesn't exist in the roleplay. Even if one were to bring the location in, the link would be lost due to, once again, the ability to reach the being. They do need to "know" (even if it's their subconscience) exactly where these spirits are, which is often handled as a part of their pacts. However, there is a way around this dilemma. Bringing in the specific summons and re-establishing contact and their pacts. This would mean that the summoner would start off on a weaker foot, but re-connecting with prior spirits they've pacted with would be easier to them on a second trip, and once they've gathered back their summons they can return to as they were before in their own world. Players with interest in this sort of summoner should keep in contact with the moderators to work out their particular situation. Spirits Kept in a Transportable Object If the spirits are kept in carried objects or in power items, this changes the game entirely. As long as a character is carrying that object, they obtain the summon. However, if the object is lost, they lose the ability to summon the spirit in question. Spirits like this, unlike the first case, are not capable of being recovered without finding a way to gather them from the Shadow Realm and a way to repair the object that housed them. Unclear Canon In the instance where the canon is not clear, the player and moderators will have to look carefully over the canon of the world. After careful study, they'll place the canon in one of the first two categories for the player to follow. Most cases will likely be placed after this. However, if it is still very ambiguous after this attempt, a player might be requested to consider a summoner from a different canon, as without this information it is hard to say whether or not a summoner starts with or without their summons. Category:Tutorial